Lets play
by Somethingaboutsteelguarding
Summary: Young Edward/Winry. Al is sick and its up to Edward to take care of his brother.


"Good morning", Edward said to Winry as she came out of her room around noon. Edward, up at ten was already sitting on the couch with some random cartoon playing in the background.

"uh-huh.." Winry moaned dropping herself on the couch like she weighed 400 pounds.

"Sick?" Edward asked scooting a whole cushion away from her in case she sneezed or worse, puked.

"Uh-huh, I fink I got da flu like al hash", Winry mumbled through a stuffed nose, a moment later, she sneezed. At least her nose wasn't stuffed anymore, because instead it was all over her.

"Argggghhhh Winry! Thats gross", Edward laughed. Winry managed a pathetic laugh. At once, Edward got an idea. Since his mom was at work today, and school was canceled because of snow, Edward decided that he will have to be the one to take care of Al and now Winry too.

Edward stood up, "Okay your sick, im going to take care of you", he chirped sounding more confident than he felt, the truth was he was actually scared that something will go wrong.

Winry smiled the best she could manage, "Like house?", she asked. That was her favorite game to play since she always got to be the mom.

"Yeah but instead of the son or the uncle, im going to be the dad, your the mom and Al's the kid, and you two are sick and im going to cook, and clean and take care of you guys", Ed said making up a scenerio to play off of.

"Okay honey, go check on Al and then clean the kitchen", Winry said laying down on the couch and grabbing the remote, she changed the channel to the history channel. (because shes sopose to be an adult ;D)

Edward followed her directrions, and went into the bedroom that he and Al shared. He entered quietly, and noticed the bowl that Al used for vomiting was empty, thank god.

Ed got close to Al's ear and whispered, "Al, wake up were playing house, and im the dad. Im sopose to check if your okay". Ed waited for a response. Al rolled over and looked at him with big dark gold eyes, all bundled up in blankets like the adorable six year old he was.

"Okay, daddy im hungry make me pasta please", Al asked. He sounded much better than yesterday and he got his appetite back.

"Okay", Ed said and left the room quietly shutting the door.

From the hallway he could hear his fathers snoring. He considered waking his father up to ask for pasta, but Ed decided that he could make it himself, all he needed was the microwave right?

Ed ran down the stairs, past Winry and into the kitchen. Once in there, he made a mental list of what he needed. First, a box of pasta. He knew Al only liked the bow tie kind, so he grabbed a box of that and set it on the floor. Next he grabbed a bowl. He poured the dry pasta into a bowl and put the bowl in the microwave. Then wondered how long it takes to make pasta.

"Hmmmmmmmm, ten minutes!" He announced out loud and punched that number into the microwave, and hit start. The bowl began to spin and the microwave buzzed to life. Ed had no time to waste, time to clean the kitchen, like his (pretend) wife ordered. Ed got out papter towels, and lots of then and put them all in the sink to get them wet so he could wipe the floors. As soon as he turned on the water the microwave began pouring black smoke, and the kitchen filled with it. The stench filled his nose, and he began to panic.

He ran over to the microwave, as the water was still running, with the paper towels in it that were now clogging the drain, he threw open the microwave door to see that the pasta was a black lump in the bowl. He reached in to take the (NON MICROWAVEABLE) bowl out, and burnt his finger, which brought tears to his eyes. He staggered back, and slid in the puddle that was now forming on the kitchen floor, and landed with a thud on his butt. He got up, turned the sink off, and by then the seven year old was in tears, he ruined the kitchen, he got hurt and now Al was going to be hungry till mom got home, what else could go worse.

Al heard the commotion downstairs, passed by the sleeping Winry, and went into the kitchen to find his older brother sitting in a puddle crying, and the kitchen filled with smoke.

Al ran over and helped Ed up, who was still sniffling , and asked "What happened! Is the house on fire?".

Edward shook his head, "I forgot to put water in the pasta and it burned and the sink over filled and I burned my finger and fell", He said pathetically.

"We need to clean this up before daddy wakes up or mommy gets home", the six year old declared, and was already fishing through the drawers for a oven mitt to get the hot bowl out with.

Edward stopped crying, and started pulling the paper town out of the drain, and in no time, the kitchen was back to normal, except it was a bit chilly because the window was open to let the smoke out.

Winry came it looking tired, "Wow you cleaned up good, honey", she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Eww Winry, this is why I never play the dad"


End file.
